1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an optical disc drive, which can realize reduction in thickness and weight, and to an optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-18941, for instance, discloses an optical disc drive which is mounted in a portable computer, the thickness of the optical disc drive being reduced by dispensing with an upper cover and a bottom cover thereof. This optical disc drive includes a C-shaped support frame, a pair of rails which can advance/retreat relative to the support frame, and a disc tray which is disposed between the pair of rails. The support frame has such a shape that a front part thereof is opened, that is, a “C” shape.
The support frame includes a pair of side portions to which the pair of rails are attached, a coupling portion which couples the pair of side portions, and a projection portion which projects inwards from the side portions and the coupling portion. The support frame has an L-shaped cross section over the entire area. The disc tray is loaded/unloaded from an opening part corresponding to the front part of the support frame.
However, if the support frame is formed completely in the C shape, as in the above-described conventional optical disc drive, the side portions are supported in a so-called “cantilever” fashion. Consequently, for example, in a state in which the disc tray is completely drawn out, the support frame may be bent. Therefore, there is a room for improvement of the structure of the support frame.